Some computer implemented games may have a very large number of players, each having associated data such as identity (user-name), email, scores, time played, and other associated data which may be provided by the user, for example social network accounts and associated friends therein.
Game analytics is used to analyse data associated with games. The game analytic data can be used for a number of different purposes to understand user behaviour, enhanced games amongst other. Managing the very large quantity of data for data analytics is challenging.